


Forbidden Relations

by HizziePosiePizzieLover



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Anal, Blowjobs, Bottom Lizzie, Daddy Kink, F/F, Fingering, G!P, G!P Josie, Hizzie (friendship), Incest, Legacies, Oral, Piss kink, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Josie, Twincest, dirty - Freeform, legacies smut, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HizziePosiePizzieLover/pseuds/HizziePosiePizzieLover
Summary: G!P Josie tells her girlfriend about her secret who dumps her and tells the whole school about her. Josie starts to hate herself and thinks no one will ever want her, but her twin sister is always there for her. Josie manages to pull Lizzie down a path of deep taboo and neither of them want to turn back.
Relationships: Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Lizzie Saltzman/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 19
Kudos: 125





	1. You’re not disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> This is incest so if you don’t like that then don’t read it. Josie is G!P which means girl with penis.

Josie lets out a sob as Penelope pushes herself away from her, a disgusted look on her face. 

"What?" Penelope questions with a grimace. "You have a dick?"

"I was born with it, I-I can't help it! I know it's disgusting and wrong but there's nothing I can do about it. L-Lizzie taught me to be okay with it and I've never told anyone else but I really like you, Penelope, and I didn't want to keep it from you." Josie tells her, her voice breaking. "This doesn't change who I am-"

"You're a freak." Penelope spits which makes Josie freeze. 

"W-What?" Josie whispers, her heart dropping. 

"You're disgusting. I can't like a freak like you." Penelope growls and stands up. 

"Penny, I'm still me!" Josie cries and stands up, desperately reaching for Penelope who just pushes her away. 

"You sick freak!" Penelope shouts which makes Josie fall to her knees, hugging herself as she cries. "Everyone is gonna know how disgusting you are!"

Josie just continues to sob, her life falling apart because of one stupid girl. The door slamming shut makes Josie collapse onto the floor, crying her little heart out until she passes out. 

——————

Lizzie was just walking back to her room and everyone keeps staring at her, watching her every move which makes her frown. She hears them mumbling as they look between their phones and Lizzie. The blonde girl grows irritated and snaps. 

"What?!" She snaps which makes them all stop. 

Everyone stays quiet. 

"Well?! What the fuck is it?!" Lizzie growls and snaps her eyes over at a group of girls. 

"Your sister is a freak." One of then says which makes Lizzie snarl at her. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks lowly, stalling over to her and roughly pushing her against the wall. 

"We know about her dick. She's disgusting." The girl says in disgust. Lizzie growls and punches the girl as hard as she can, sending her tumbling to the floor. 

"Where'd you hear that?!" Lizzie roars. 

"Penelope Park." A boy mumbles. 

"You know what? Yes, my sister was born differently. But we're in a school for the fucking supernatural! Josie is the kindest girl at this school and she probably done something for everyone here! You all liked her before you found out about her secret. So what! She has a dick, that doesn't make her a freak or disgusting. Most of you vampires are rippers, you take peoples lives! You werewolves can't control yourselves and end up hurting people! Hell, you all had to kill someone to become one! And you witches, Josie is one of us and she is a damn good witch at that! She is more powerful than any of you and you should all be ashamed of yourselves. Now, if I hear anyone talk bad about my sister or even give her a dirty look, I'll make sure you know why they call me the messed up twin. Got it?!" Lizzie shouts, making the hallway of people nod in fear.

The blonde girl keeps the snarl on her face as she storms down the hall, the students parting like the Red Sea in fear that the witch would hurt them. 

Lizzie gets to her room to see her sister crying on her bed, tucked under the covers and hugging her stuffed rabbit to her chest. Lizzie feels her heart break and she puts a locking spell and silencing spell on the room. 

Lizzie climbs into bed with Josie and wraps her arms around her, letting her sister sob into her neck emptying her feelings against her. 

"No one cares what they think, Jo. All that matters is your happiness, you don't need a girl to make you happy. You aren't any different from the rest of us. You're perfect in your own way, and I wouldn't want you any other way." Lizzie tells her. 

"Penny dumped me." Josie cries which makes Lizzie sigh and kiss her head. "I'm a freak!" 

Lizzie frowns and pushes her sister onto her back, climbing on top of her and pinning her hands down, glaring at her. 

"Don't talk about yourself like that." Lizzie scolds. "You aren't a freak. You are beautiful, wonderful and damn right amazing. You are anything but a freak." 

Josie pouts sadly which makes Lizzie sigh. 

"I love you, Jo. Don't change who you are because of what others think of you." Lizzie says softly and leans down to peck Josie's lips. It's not a lovers kiss, but a sisterly kiss which they do all the time. 

Josie bites her lip and glances down at Lizzie's top that is giving her a perfect view of her sisters tits. 

"I love you too." Josie replies, trying to keep her eyes on her sisters face and not her boobs. 

Lizzie smiles and sits up which makes Josie's eyes widen at the pressure put down on her crotch. Lizzie quite often sits on her lap but today she can't help her body's nature. 

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Lizzie asks which makes Josie nod quickly, hoping Lizzie would get off of her but she doesn't. 

Lizzie grins and leans over to grabs the tv remote which makes her thigh nudge against Josie's crotch. Josie's eyes widen even more as Lizzie's tits basically fall on her face, she tries to sit up but she can't move under Lizzie and she knows she's fucked. 

Josie whimpers and covers her face with her hands as she feels herself grow hard, her sister turning her on. Josie knows she's sick for it but she's always had a crush on Lizzie and she's extremely ashamed to admit she's jerked off to the thought of her sister. 

When Lizzie sits up, it takes her a few seconds to feel the large bulge beneath her. Lizzie's eyes widen in shock and she grinds down slightly which makes Josie moan. 

"Josie?" Lizzie asks, frozen in place as she stares down at her sister who's face is still covered. Lizzie gasps as she feels Josie grow even harder. "Oh my god. Are you hard?"

"I-It just happens! I can't help it, a-a-and your boobs were just i-in my face. I'm so sorry!" Josie cries out. 

"I turn you on?" Lizzie asks incredulously which makes Josie whimper. "I do, don't I?" 

"I'm sorry." Josie whispers. "See? I'm a freak. I'm attracted to my own sister." 

Lizzie smiles softly and takes Josie's hands away from her face. "It's okay." 

"Can- Can you umm... can you get off me?" Josie asks without making eye contact. 

"You're attracted to me?" Lizzie grins and pokes Josie's cheek teasingly. 

"Please, Lizzie." Josie begs, her face burning bright red. 

"I bet you touch yourself to me, don't you?" Lizzie says playfully but the silence she gets in return makes her raise her eyebrows in shock. "Oh my god! You incestuous whore!" Lizzie giggles. 

"Oh god, Lizzie, stop moving." Josie begs again, feeling her sister move against her crotch. 

Lizzie takes pity on her sister and climbs off of her, giggling away to herself as she scrolls through Netflix. Josie can't help but feel relieved that her sister isn't disgusted by her. Lizzie puts on one of Josie's favourite films and goes to cuddle with her but she realises Josie probably needs space so she stays to her side of the bed. 

Josie can't focus on the movie when her sister is laying next to her, her long legs bare and spread out making them seem like they go on for miles. Her shirt has ridden up to expose her soft pale flesh of her stomach with the occasional freckle dotted here and there. Her shirt happens to be see through so Josie can see the outline of her sisters pink nipples. Lizzie had gotten herself a lollipop a little while into the movie and she's been sucking on it for the last ten minutes like her life depends on it, hollowing her cheeks and letting out small appreciative moans every so often. 

Josie's boner still hasn't gone down and she feels so horny that she might just explode. Lizzie's right, she's an incestuous whore. 

"It's really hot." Lizzie whines which makes Josie hum in agreement, her sister is right it happens to be really hot today. Lizzie doesn't want to tease her sister at all, but she desperately wants to unbutton her shirt and let her boobs get some air. 

Josie knows whenever her sister gets too hot she tends to walk around their room without a top on, she always has a bra on but Josie knows she hasn't got one on today and that's why she hasn't taken her top off. 

Lizzie waits for another five minutes before signing and unbuttoning her top, whispering an apology or her sister. 

Josie gulps and gets up. "Bathroom." She squeaks out as she rushes to their attached bathroom. 

Josie locks the door and sighs, the cool air making her feel better already. She splashes some cold water onto her face and tries to get the image of her sisters tits out of her mind but it doesn't work. Lizzie can't be that bothered by her sisters attractions towards her because she didn't say anything, in fact she actually grinded on her so if anything, Lizzie's the incestuous whore! 

She bets if she made a move on her sister, she wouldn't even push Josie away. The thought makes Josie moan quietly. 

Go for what you want. 

Lizzie's words ring through her ears which makes her huff. If Lizzie wants to tease her, then she can finish what she started. 

Josie wipes her face down before walking back into her room, she joins Lizzie back on the bed sitting closer to her and putting her hand on Lizzie's inner thigh. The blonde girl looks up in question but her sister is invested in the movie, so she shrugs it off. She just thinks Josie is being affectionate. 

After a couple of minutes, Josie starts to rub Lizzie's inner thigh, gently squeezing it whilst maintaining her eyes on the screen in front of her. Lizzie looks down at her sisters crotch to see the tent still under her skirt, Lizzie definitely didn't feel a gush of wetness flood her panties at that. Josie's hand slips up a couple inches and her finger tips dance along the hem of her panties, teasingly running her fingers over her clothed clit which makes her yelp. 

"Josie!" Lizzie exclaims in shock, pulling away from her sister. "What are you doing?"

Josie freezes for a moment, knowing she's made the wrong move, but she can't answer because her eyes fall to her sisters bare chest. Lizzie blushes and pulls her shirt together, shifting uncomfortably. 

"I'm sorry." Josie sighs and scoots over to the edge of the bed, leaning her head in her hands. "I'm just so sick of being a virgin. I'm always gonna be one because I'm a freak and nobody wants to have sex with a freak." 

Lizzie frowns sympathetically and turns the tv off before walking around the bed and kneeling in front of her sister, grabbing her hands and kissing them. 

"You'll find someone one day, Jo." Lizzie reassures. 

"You lost your virginity when you were 15, Lizzie. I'm 17 and the only person who's touched my dick, is me." Josie whispers. 

"Is this all about sex? Being a virgin still?" Lizzie asks. 

"No. It's about feeling wanted. I really thought Penelope would accept me, but she ruined my life. Everyone knows because of her and now I'm never going to have anyone. No one is going to love me." Josie says sadly, wiping away the lone tear that falls. "That's why I tried to make a move on you, I thought that maybe you don't think I'm disgusting."

"I don't think you're disgusting, Josie." Lizzie whispers but her sister just continues to silently cry. 

Lizzie takes a deep breath, her sister really wants to have sex with her. The thought alone should creep her out and have her running for the hills, but there's something about how innocent and hurt Josie looks that makes her stay. She feels as if it's her job to do this for her sister so she feels better within herself. And well, it's not like her sister is ugly, she's extremely beautiful and anyone can see that. Lizzie makes a mental agreement before gently palming Josie over her skirt. 

Josie barely feels the light touches at first but when Lizzie pushes her skirt up and tugs at her boxers, she opens her eyes. 

"You're not disgusting and I'm going to prove that to you." Lizzie says softly and pulls Josie's boxers down, letting her large member spring free. 

Lizzie's eyes widen at how big Josie is, she wasn't expecting her to be small but definitely not this big. Sure she's seen it flaccid where it's about 5 inches, but now that it's hard it's at least 9 inches. Josie can't handle Lizzie staring because she thinks she's being judged so she goes to cover herself up. 

"Don't do that." Lizzie gently commands. "I was just surprised at how big you are." Josie feels a blush rise to her cheeks at that. 

"Really?" Josie asks insecurely. 

"You're not disgusting." Lizzie whispers before wrapping her lips around Josie's cock head. 

Josie's eyes widen. This is actually happening. Her sisters mouth is actually on her cock! Oh god- Lizzie's mouth is so warm. 

Lizzie takes her time bobbing her head up and down, going at a slow pace to work her sister up to an earth shattering climax. She moans around the shaft and takes more of it into her mouth, the tip starting to hit the back of her throat which makes her gag slightly. 

"Oh my god." Josie moans and curls her toes, grabbing Lizzie's hair and desperately trying to get her to take more. 

Lizzie happily obliges and pushes her head down further, at least 7 inches of Josie's cock buried deep in her throat and she can't help but gag. She's never had anyone this big before, Josie's not only long but she's thick as well. Lizzie can kind of gather that Josie likes the gagging noises because when she gags, Josie moans and gently tugs her hair. So Lizzie makes a show to gag around the thick cock, her tongue sticking out to massage the heavy ball sack.

"That's so good!" Josie cries, wrapping her arms around Lizzie's head to keep her there. Lizzie moans, her mouth stuffed with her sisters cock and she struggled to breathe as she gets choked. 

Lizzie squeezes Josie's arms, her face bright red and saliva falling from the corners of her mouth. Josie moves her arms and Lizzie's immediately comes up for air, gasping and coughing but Josie can't help but find it extremely sexy. Lizzie's hand works up and down her cock whilst she regains her breath before letting Josie choke her again. 

Josie just found out she definitely has a choking kink and she knows that Lizzie probably isn't enjoying having a cock stuffed down her throat, but Josie is fucking loving every second of it. Josie moans loudly, this new feelings brining her nothing but pure ecstasy, Lizzie can't be happier that her sister is enjoying this. 

When Lizzie comes back up for air again, Josie falls back against the bed and lets Lizzie do the work. The blonde twin takes half of the cock in her mouth and her jerks the rest off with her hand, her mouth and hand moving in sync together. Josie moans even louder and arches her back slightly. This is so much better than jerking off. 

"Oh god! Oh Lizzie! You're so good!" Josie praises through her moans. "I'm so close!" 

"Are you gonna cum in my mouth, Josie?" Lizzie asks in an insanely sexy voice which makes Josie whimper. 

"Yes!" Josie exclaims which makes Lizzie moan and speed up her movements. "Just like that!"

Lizzie squeezes the base of Josie's cock and with her free hand she starts to gently massage her balls. Josie sits up again to watch when she cums in her sisters mouth, her hands grabbing fistfuls of blonde hair and she basically screams. 

"I'm cumming! Lizzie!" Josie screams, Lizzie pulling back to her tip to capture every last drop of her sisters cum in her mouth. 

Josie's eyes roll back into her head as Lizzie gently brings her down from her high, she opens her eyes just in time to see Lizzie swallow everything she had to offer. 

"Delicious." Lizzie hums and wipes her mouth. 

Josie falls back onto the bed again, breathing heavily and trying to get over her orgasm whilst Lizzie goes to brush her teeth quickly. 

When Lizzie gets back, Josie is still in the same position with the same dazed expression on her face which makes her giggle. 

"That good, huh?" Lizzie asks and sits on the bed next to the brunette. 

"Amazing." Josie whispers and lazily smiles up at her sister. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Lizzie dismisses. "Come on, put some comfier clothes on and we'll go for a nap."

"What about you?" Josie asks with a frown as Lizzie grabs her some sleep clothes after changing herself. 

"Today was about you. I know you want to lose your virginity still, but it can wait for another day. You look exhausted." Lizzie says softly and helps her change. 

"Ok." Josie whispers as her and Lizzie lay down under the covers. 

"You're not disgusting." Lizzie tells her and tucks some hair behind her sisters ear. "You're perfect, Josie Saltzman, don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

Josie smiles lovingly and kisses her sister softly, not a lovers kiss but as per usual just their sister smooch. 

Lizzie rolls onto her back and lets Josie climb on top of her, resting her head in Lizzie's neck before falling asleep.


	2. Giving back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is incest so if you don’t like that then don’t read it. Josie is G!P which is girl with penis.

"Are you ready?" Lizzie asks her sister who sighs and nods her head. 

"Yeah." Josie whispers. "You won't leave my side, will you?"

"Never. You're stuck with me all day, Josie." Lizzie reassures and grabs her hand. "If you can make it through the whole day, I'll help you out again." Lizzie whispers suggestively. 

Josie blushes and smiles. "Ok." 

Lizzie grins and pulls the door open, keeping her hand tightly connected with Josie's and even if she wanted to pull away the vice grip on her hand wouldn't let her. Josie's heart races as she steps out of her room, everyone's eyes falling on the twins. Lizzie snarls at them all whilst Josie keeps her eyes down, refusing to look at anyone. 

"What are you looking at?!" Lizzie snaps menacingly which causes everyone to scurry off, remembering the blondes threat from yesterday. "See? Nothing to worry about."

Josie smiles and nods, staying extremely close to her sisters side. Lizzie reassures her sister with a gentle squeeze of her hand and starts to walk her to class. 

"Hey, Jo! Hey, Liz!" MG exclaims and bounds over to them. 

"Hey, MG. Hey, Hope." Lizzie says and smiles at her friends. 

"Hi, Liz, looking good today." Hope smirks and shamelessly checks Lizzie out. 

Josie sees her friends eyes wrack over her sisters body and she can't help but feel the jealousy rise inside of her. She squeezes Lizzie's hand and shuffles impossibly closer to her. 

"Are you okay, Josie? We heard the news." Hope frowns softly. 

"I've been better." Josie mumbles without making eye contact. 

"You know this doesn't change who you are, right? You're still our fire loving pyromaniac." Hope laughs. "It's what's on the inside that counts, not what's in your pants."

"Yeah, Jo, you're our friend." MG agrees. "We love you no matter what." 

"Thanks, guys." Josie smiles and hugs them, feeling relieved.

"Lizzie, I was thinking maybe you want to come to my room later? We could watch a movie, maybe do something more." Hope says seductively. 

Josie has to hide the snarl that threatens to form on her face as Hope smirks at Lizzie. She unconsciously grips Lizzie's hand even tighter, the anger boiling inside of her. 

"Not tonight, Hope." Lizzie dismisses. 

"Why? It wouldn't be the first time." Hope whines. 

"I have plans tonight, Hope." Lizzie frowns. 

"Come on-"

"Leave it, Hope!" Josie snaps which makes the tribrid step back in shock. Lizzie's eyes widen and MG swiftly turns and walks away. 

"What's your problem?" Hope asks with a frown. 

"She's just on edge today." Lizzie answers for her fuming sister, gently rubbing circles on Josie's hand. 

"Right." Hope nods slowly. "Maybe some other time, baby."

"Hope!" Lizzie chastises, pulling Josie back as she goes to pounce on Hope. 

"Sorry!" Hope exclaims and scurries off, rushing down the hallway. 

"Josie, what is your problem?" Lizzie asks her sister, pulling her from glaring at Hope's retreating frame. 

"Nothing." She huffs. "How many times have you slept with Hope?" 

"Uh, just a few times." Lizzie replies nervously. 

"A number, Liz." Josie scowls which makes Lizzie frown. 

"Like 8 times." Lizzie shrugs. "Why?" Josie shakes her head. 

"No reason." Josie mumbles with a pout. 

"Is this about you being a virgin?" Lizzie asks quietly. 

"I just didn't like her talking to you like that." Josie pouts. 

"You're acting weird." Lizzie says and shakes her head. 

"I can't do this, Lizzie, I can't deal with all the starring and the whispers. I just- I need time by myself." Josie frowns and rushes back to their room.

Lizzie frowns sadly and lets her sister run off, dodging everyone who laughs at her. 

•  
•  
•  
•

Josie moans as she teases herself, running her hand up and down her hardened member. The thought of her sister on her knees with her cock stuffed in her mouth haunting her mind. 

"Fuck. Lizzie." Josie whimpers, arching her back and squeezing her cock. 

She squeezes her eyes shut and cries out in pleasure, speeding up her movements a lot which makes her gasp and moan. 

"Just like that." She whispers as she imagines it's her sisters hands that is causing her this pleasure. "Faster." Josie begs to no one. 

Lizzie's eyes widen in shock when she walks into the room, the sight in front of her making her heart skip a beat. There is her sister, laying on her bed, masturbating whilst moaning her name. Lizzie quickly shuts the door and throws up and silencing spell before locking the door. 

She quietly walks over to Josie's bed and skilfully grabs the base of her cock which causes the brunettes eyes to snap open. "You're lucky there's no one in the hall, I heard you moaning my name from down the hall." Lizzie teases which makes Josie blush. 

"Lizzie- ah!" Josie cuts herself off with a moan when Lizzie starts to move her hand in a way that bought Josie more pleasure than any of her masturbating sessions. 

"How often do you masturbate to me?" Lizzie asks seductively. "Once a week? More?" 

"More." Josie gasps and shuts her eyes. "Every time I masturbate." 

Lizzie gasps happily and speeds up her movements, twisting her hand. "You're such an incest loving slut, Josie. Masturbating to your own sister." 

"Fuck- I can't help it!" Josie whimpers, sweat forming on her skin as she grows closer to her orgasm. 

"I bet you've done it whilst I was in the room. Oh yeah, I bet you wait until I fall asleep and then you masturbate whilst watching me like the incestuous whore you are." Lizzie's words make Josie blush in a way she didn't think was possible. "God, you do that as well! You're full of surprises, Jo!"

Josie feels her stomach muscles contract as she thrusts into Lizzie's hand, so close to her orgasm that it's becoming painful. 

"I need to cum!" Josie cries out desperately. "Please let me cum!"

Lizzie gets on the bed and crawls in between her sisters legs, placing her mouth by her tip sticking her tongue out and gently massaging Josie's balls wither her other hand to help push her over the edge to her climax. 

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Josie mumbles, chasing her orgasm as it hits her. "LIZZIEE!" She screams as she's hit with one of the most powerful orgasms of her life, emptying her contents into her sisters mouth. 

Lizzie tries to swallow all of the cum but there's too much and some of it drips down her chin. Josie whines at the sight, instantly growing hard again which makes Lizzie's eyes widen. 

"That quick?" She asks and uses her finger to wipe the cum away, pushing it into her mouth and moaning at the delicious taste she loves. 

Josie just slumps against the bed and breathes heavily, a thin layer of sweat coating her body and strands of her hair stick to the sides of her face. Lizzie crawls on top of her sister and straddles her hips, Josie's erection setting against her back. 

"What was that about earlier, Jo?" Lizzie asks softly and gently fondles her nipples as Josie's hands rub her bare thighs, her skirt riding up. 

"...I was jealous." Josie admits hesitantly, sighing contently at the soft sensation on her chest. 

"Of what?" Lizzie pushes, rolling a pink nipple around in her fingers. 

"Of you being with someone else like that." Josie whispers with a blush. 

Lizzie smirks. "Oh yeah? Hope's not the only person I've been with." Josie's face automatically hardens. "Well, there was Raf, MG, Sebastian, Jed, Hope many many times, and also that Maya girl from Mystic falls high." 

Josie's nostrils flare and a new found anger rises within her, the thought of anyone touching her sister like that makes her growl. Josie's chest rises up and down quickly as she tries to control her anger, gripping Lizzie's thighs. 

"What's wrong, Josette? Jealous?" Lizzie asks innocently with a teasing smirk on her face. "Just think about all those hands that have been all over my body, touching what's yours. Causing me unimaginable pleasure. Think about me moaning their names and not yours, loving the feeling of them inside of me." 

Josie growls and flips them over, wrapping her hand tightly around Lizzie's throat and snarling down at her. Lizzie just smirks. 

"Mmm, Sebastian was rough." Lizzie tells her. Josie's shuts her sister up by roughly pressing their lips together, shoving her tongue in her sisters mouth. 

"Shut up." Josie warns, squeezing Lizzie's throat. 

"Why should I? Hope likes me loud, so everyone can hear us." Josie lets out an angry noise and spins her sister around so she's laying on her stomach. Josie flips her skirt up and lays five rough swats to Lizzie's ass making her sister gasp. "Fuck." Lizzie moans at the delicious stinging sensation. 

"Did any of them do that?" Josie asks lowly. "Do they make you wet with just one look. Do they manipulate you into doing something that you know is so wrong but it feels so right anyways? Do they have you on yours knees with a cock stuffed down your throat? Do they have you waiting at their hand and feet like I do?" Lizzie whimpers at her sisters words. "Are you a dirty little whore for them like you are for me?" 

Lizzie remains silent which makes Josie smack her ass again. 

"I asked you a question, whore." She growls and roughly grabs a fistful of her blonde hair. "Answer me!"

"No! I'm a dirty little whore for you, Josie! Not them!" Lizzie exclaims, wetness pooling in between her thighs. 

"That's right. You're mine. No ones else's." Josie says possessively. 

Lizzie breathes heavily, so turned on to the point where it hurts. "Josie, I need you." Lizzie begs, a small wet patch forming on her panties which makes Josie moan. 

Josie hesitates though, she's desperate to lose her virginity but she doesn't want to lose it when she's this angry. She wants it to be soft and sweet, she wants everything to be perfect. She wants it to be romantic. She wants to feel good. She wants to make Lizzie feel good. She wants to make love to her sister, not fuck her senseless (not yet at least). 

"It's okay." Lizzie breathes when she feels Josie's hesitation. "I can do it myself." 

Lizzie turns herself around and sits back against the headboard, watching her sisters face turn sad. 

"What's wrong?" Lizzie asks softly. 

"I want to help you, but I don't want to do it like this. I want it to be perfect. I don't want to be riled with jealousy." Josie pouts.

"It's okay. Whenever you think the right time is, Josie." Lizzie reassures. 

"M-Maybe I can still help you." Josie mumbles. Lizzie raises a suspicious eyebrow. "I-I've only done this once but P-Penelope said it was good." Lizzie sees what she's hinting at. 

"Oh. Jo, you don't have to-" Josie cuts her sister off by mumbling a spell, shedding Lizzie of all her clothes. "Ok, we're doing this." 

Josie wracks her eyes over her sisters body, leaning down and pressing a kiss to every freckle, to every scar, making her sister feel loved. Josie kisses down Lizzie's body, making sure to worship every inch of skin. She loves how all of the hair on her sisters body is perfectly waxed off, leaving her smooth everywhere, very Lizzie Josie thinks. 

When she reaches Lizzie's pussy, her eyes widen at how wet her sister is. The smell of her sisters sweet arousal makes her head spin. Josie snaps out of her daze when Lizzie's hips squirm around, begging for some form of contact. 

Josie leans forwards and buries her face in between Lizzie thighs, moaning at the sweet taste that fills her mouth as she licks at her sisters pussy. Lizzie gasps and grabs Josie's hair, pushing her closer against her and moaning appreciatively. Josie wraps her tongue around Lizzie bundle of nerves and sucks it into her mouth, massaging it with her tongue and guessing by the loud moan coming from Lizzie, it was the right move. 

"Oh fuck! You're so fucking good at that!" Lizzie cries and wraps her legs around Josie's head, trapping the brunette. 

Josie hums appreciatively and gently bites at Lizzie's clit, another moan filling her ears. Josie can't help but think that Lizzie's moans are the sexiest thing she's ever heard. 

An idea pops into Josie's head about ten minutes later and she pulls away which makes Lizzie whine and drop her legs onto the bed, panting desperately. 

"Sit on my face." Josie says breathlessly which makes Lizzie's eyes widen. 

"Really?" She asks. 

"Yeah." Josie nods and lays down, excitedly waiting for her sister to straddle her face. 

Lizzie pushes herself up and climbs up her sisters body, throwing her legs over Josie's head before sinking herself down onto her face. 

Lizzie almost falls forwards when Josie's tongue suddenly buries deep into her pussy, she grabs the headboard and moans loudly grinding against her sister pretty face. Josie pushes her tongue further into Lizzie's tight pussy, the taste of her sister easily becoming her favourite taste and she can get enough of it. Lizzie's hips grind down against Josie's tongue and the blonde cries out in pure bliss. 

"Oh Josie!" Lizzie moans, her eyes rolling back into her head and she feels as if her whole body is on fire. 

Josie moans in response, leaning down and beginning to jerk herself off again which Lizzie catches. 

"Hold on." Lizzie mumbles and skilfully sound herself around on her sisters face. 

"What are you- oh mY GOD!" Josie exclaims pleasurably when Lizzie leans down and takes her cock in her mouth. It takes Josie a moment to process what's happening but when she does, she grabs Lizzie's hips and starts to eat her out again. 

Lizzie gags as she takes Josie all the way down her throat, moaning at the tongue invading her tight pussy. Lizzie nuzzles her nose against Josie's balls and she makes sure to gag for her sister, earning a few deep thrusts of her tongue. Lizzie pulls her head up before pushing it down again, repeating the action whilst clenching her throat to massage the thick cock. The salty pre cum dribbles out of her mouth which makes Lizzie whine and try to lick it up, loving the taste of her sister. 

Lizzie never used to like the taste of cum until she tasted her sisters, there is just something about it. Maybe it's because her sister has a healthy diet, she's always eating pineapple and oranges, oh and celery. She always sees her sister walking around gnawing on a celery stick. She read those things make it taste better so maybe that's what it is. 

"Just like that, Liz." Josie gasps as a hand starts to fondle her balls. 

Josie focuses on Lizzie's sweet juices and her sisters mount suffocating her sensitive cock. Lizzie's hips gently start to thrust back into Josie's tongue, grinding against her face. Josie also starts to thrust, her cock sliding in and out of Lizzie's warm awaiting mouth which elicits repeated gags from her. 

"I'm so fucking close." Josie whines, her balls clenching with each thrust. 

Lizzie groans her response along with a sharp thrust to let her sister know she's close as well. Lizzie starts to moan even louder against Josie's cock as she feels the familiar pull in her lower stomach. 

"Lizzie, I wanna cum on your face." Josie whimpers which makes the blonde moan. "Cum for me, cum all over my face and then I'll cum on yours." 

Her sisters dirty words send Lizzie over the edge, her legs shake, her toes curl, her eyes rolls back into her head and pulls herself off of Josie's cock, screaming out her sisters name as she cums all over her face. 

Josie gasps happily and licks all of Lizzie's juices into her mouth, swallowing the delicious liquids which she wishes would keep coming, but they eventually stop. Josie guides her sister off if her face and pushes her onto the floor. 

Lizzie settles on her knees as Josie stands in front of her, vigorously jerking herself off. Her head falls back and her tip nudges against Lizzie's lips repeatedly. Josie's hand goes so fast that all Lizzie can see is a blur, she thinks that her sister might secretly be a vampire with the speed she's going. 

"Oh fuck! Fuuuuuck!" Josie groans as she cums all over Lizzie's face, watching the sight with a lazy smile. "Fuck." She breathes out and lets her limp cock fall back in between her legs. 

Lizzie licks her lips and gathers the cum that landed there. When she goes to get up, Josie stops her. 

"Wait." Josie demands before grabbing her phone and snapping a picture of Lizzie on her knees with Josie's cum painting her face. "Ok, you can go now." 

Lizzie chuckles and pushes herself up on shaky legs, going to the bathroom to head her face. 

"Jo?" She calls which makes her sister wonder into the bathroom, wrapping her arms around her waist and lovingly kissing her neck. 

"Yeah, Liz?" Josie replies, tracing circles on Lizzie's hip bone. 

"Do you wanna go for a bath? I wanna relax but I want your arms around me as well." Lizzie pouts at her through the mirror. 

"I'll run the bath, you go get us some salts." Josie says which makes Lizzie grin. 

She wiggles out of Josie's arms and disappears into their bedroom whilst the slightly older one of the two starts to run the bath, making sure to do it extra hot just how her sister likes it. 

Lizzie comes back in with her favourite bath bomb and bubble mixture. Josie giggles as Lizzie pours some of the mixture into the tub. 

"You're so childish." Josie quips and pokes her sisters side. 

"You use the bubbles all the time." Lizzie points out. 

"You're the one who buys them." Josie shrugs and leans over, kissing Lizzie softly. "I think it's adorable though." 

Lizzie blushes and chucks the bath bomb in, watching it sizzle and dissolve into the boiling water. She turns the taps off when the bath is full. 

Josie steps in first, hissing as they boiling water burns her skin but she pushes past it and sits down. Lizzie gets in without a problem and settles her back against her sisters front, leaning her head back against Josie's shoulder as the brunettes arms wrap around her waist. 

"I love you." Josie whispers and kisses Lizzie's temple. 

"I love you too, sis." Lizzie replies, her eyes slipping shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. The night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is incest so if you don’t like that then don’t read it. Josie is G!P which is girl with penis.

Lizzie wakes with a small whine, begging her body not to be awake and to still be asleep, but her eyes betray her as they flutter open. She lazily looks over to see her sister sleeping peacefully, Lizzie glares at her in jealousy before checking the clock to see it's only a little after ten in the morning. Lizzie groans when she feels the ache in between her legs, her and Josie did a lot last night and Lizzie came more times than she thought was possible. Her sister had roughly fingered her until she couldn't move and the proceeded to cum all over her tits for the third time that night. 

Lizzie can't remember how many times she came last night, at least 8 times. She remembers she gave Josie quite a few blowjobs. She rode Josie's face. 69'd twice. She dry humped her sisters cock and then she got fingered a few times. Lizzie knows that Josie came 5 times and then begged her not to touch her again for the night because she's too sensitive and drained of cum, but Lizzie was still going. At the end, they were fooling around for about five hours and fell asleep in the early hours of the morning. 

It was great. 

Lizzie wonders if her sister is still sensitive, so she trails her hand under the duvet and wraps her hand around her sisters flaccid cock. Josie whimpers in her sleep and turns away from Lizzie, curling up which makes the blonde chuckle. That answers her question. Josie must be too sensitive still. 

Now, don't get Lizzie wrong she loves her affections with her sister and she's not ashamed of what they do, but she really needs to get fucked. She needs to be pounded so hard that she can't even scream because it's so intense. She needs to cum so hard she sees stars. She needs a dick inside of her before she explodes. Lizzie knows Josie is waiting for the perfect evening and she's happy for that, but she just needs something to keep her going. 

Lizzie leans over and kisses Josie's bare shoulder before rolling out of bed and limping to the bathroom. She hops in the shower and sighs as the hot water rains down on her, her eyes closing on content and she moans appreciatively. 

Josie whimpers again and stretches her sore joints, groaning at the painful pop she feels in her shoulder. She relaxes against the mattress again and sighs, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before sitting up against the headboard. She frowns at the absence of her sister until she hears the shower running and she smiles warmly. Josie reaches over and grabs her phone, scrolling through Twitter whilst she waits for Lizzie.

Josie sets her phone down when the bathroom door opens, a hum falling from her lips when her sister walks out in just a towel, her wet hair tossed over one shoulder and small droplets of water dripping down her chest. Josie gulps as Lizzie shimmies out of the towel, letting it look around her feet. She gets out of bed and walks over to Lizzie, gently holding her waist and pressing soft kisses against where her neck and shoulder join. 

"Morning." Josie whispers, her hot breath making Lizzie shiver. 

"Good morning." Lizzie replies and tilts her to the side to give Josie more room. 

"How are you feeling?" Josie asks and wraps her arms around Lizzie's waist, pulling her close to her front. 

"Sore." Lizzie says which makes Josie chuckle. 

"Me too." Lizzie giggles. "Do you wanna go out for dinner later? Just the two of us? We could go out of town, go somewhere where no one knows us." Josie suggests. 

Lizzie bites her lip softly. "You mean so we can go on a date?" She asks which makes Josie hum. 

"Yeah- only if you want to though, I don't want to pressure you into anything." Josie says hurriedly. Lizzie turns around in her sisters arms and cups her cheeks. 

"I'd love to." Josie grins and kisses Lizzie quickly. 

"Great." The older one of the two sighs happily. "I'm gonna go for a shower then I'm meeting up with MG."

"Ok." Lizzie smiles and gives her sister another peck before pulling away to get dressed.

•  
•  
•  
•

Josie waits painfully for Lizzie to come out of the bathroom, deja vu hitting her. She's already dressed in a nice pair of grey denim skinny jeans and a yellow button up shirt that's tucked in neatly to her jeans. Her hair is brushed and naturally laying on her shoulders and she applied light makeup. (The outfit from 2x06 w her and Lizzie talking in the gym)

When Lizzie walks out, Josie's breath hitches in her throat and her mouth goes dry. The brown orbs widen at the beauty standing in front of her, the elegant blue dress clung to her figure showing off her well earned curves. The dress cutting off at her mid thighs to expose her pale legs that lead down to the white heels sat on her feet. Her blonde hair half up and half down and her makeup looking perfect. Lizzie is an Angel in Josie's eyes, as she should be in everyone else's. 

"Wow." Josie whispers, meeting her sisters eyes and smiling softly. "You look like an Angel." 

Lizzie blushes and walks over to Josie, grabbing her hands. "And you look even more beautiful." It's Josie's turn to blush. 

"Give me a twirl." Josie says which makes Lizzie grin and twirl around to show the whole outfit off. "Beautiful."

Lizzie wraps her arms around Josie's neck and connects their lips in loving kiss, letting their lips linger against each other's. The sweet smell of Josie's fruity perfume filling Lizzie's nose whilst Lizzie's vanilla and jasmine scent hits Josie, both of them feeling light headed. They only pull away when they need air, both of them gasping slightly and leaning on one another. Josie breaks the sweet silence. 

"Shall we?" She asks softly which makes Lizzie nod. 

Lizzie grabs her purse whilst Josie slips her card into her pocket and grabs the car keys. She holds her hand out for Lizzie, who eagerly takes it and intertwines them, before guiding her out of the school to the dark night where their 'gas guzzler' (Lizzie's name for their car) is. Josie opens the door for Lizzie who thanks her with a blush invading her cheeks, she's never had anyone treat her like this before, they all use her for sex and then dump her the next day. Josie wizzes around to the drivers side and hops in, starting the car up and driving out of the school.

"Where are we going?" Lizzie wonders, looking over at her sister. 

"It's a surprise." Josie quips, leaning over and resting her hand on Lizzie's thigh squeezing it lovingly. 

"I love you." Lizzie sighs happily which makes Josie smile. 

"I love you too." She replies just as happily, her heart fluttering. 

"No ones ever treated me like this before." Lizzie says after a few minutes of silence. 

"What do you mean?" Josie asks, genuinely interested in what her sister has to say. 

"Everyone just sees me as someone to use, you know? I let them break me down until I'm too vulnerable to say no to them, then they use me for sex and leave. They make me feel weak, but whenever I'm with you I feel the opposite. I feel like I can do anything because I have you with me, you make me feel strong." Lizzie tells her. Josie blinks away her tears, she had no idea how much just her being near Lizzie did for her. 

"You are strong, Lizzie, even if you don't see it." Josie whispers. "You've gone through so much, mentally and physically, and you're still fighting. You're still here. I couldn't be more proud of you." 

Lizzie takes Josie's hand which is laying on her thigh, and intertwined their fingers together. "You make me happy." 

Josie's heart skips a beat and a soft blush caresses her cheeks, she smiles at her sister and brings their hands up to kiss Lizzie's gently. 

"You make me happy too." 

——————

"M'lady." Josie says in a horrible British accent as she opens the door for Lizzie, who laughs and lets her sister help her out of the car. "Look around."

Lizzie does so, taking in the parking lot and the restaurant. "It's gorgeous." Lizzie breathes when she sees the ocean view. 

"You know what else?" Josie asks which makes Lizzie shake her head. "No one knows who we are. We are miles and miles away from mystic falls, which means I get to do this," Josie says and grabs Lizzie's waist, pulling her closer and kissing her passionately. 

Lizzie kisses her back, resting her hands on Josie's shoulders and letting all of her worries fade away. They both get so lost in the kiss that they forget they're standing in the parking lot. Lizzie pulls away first, letting the air enter her lungs and she smiles shyly at Josie. 

"Let's go inside." Josie whispers. Lizzie hums and loops her arm through Josie's, walking with her into the restaurant. 

As soon as they step foot in the building, Lizzie looks around in shock at how beautiful it is. It all looks like something you'd see in a movie, not in real life. 

"Good evening, ladies, my name is Carlos and I'll be your waiter tonight. How may I help you?" A waiter asks. 

"Hi. Reservation for Forbes." Josie tells him which makes him smile. 

"Right this way, Ms Forbes." He says and starts to guide the two through the restaurant. 

"Forbes?" Lizzie asks quietly, confusion lacing her voice. 

"Just a cover, Liz." Josie tells her reassuringly. Lizzie nods and smiles. 

"Here's your table, can I get you anything to drink?" Carols asks. 

"A bottle of your best wine please." Josie tells him which makes him hesitate. "I can afford it." Josie snaps. 

Lizzie strokes her arm. "I think he's looking for ID, Jo." Lizzie whispers and smiles apologetically at the waiter. 

"Oh. Sorry." Josie mumbles which makes Carols smile understandingly. 

"It's okay, it happens more than you think." He reassures. 

Josie pulls her fake ID out and hands it to Carlos who inspects it before passing it back with a satisfied smile. 

"Make yourselves comfortable, I'll be back with your drinks soon." He says before walking off. 

"Sit down, baby." Josie says and holds Lizzie's chair out for her. Lizzie blushes and sits down, letting Josie push her in. Josie sits in her own seat. "Sorry."

"What for?" Lizzie asks which makes Josie blush and look down. 

"For snapping at the waiter, I just thought he was assuming things a-and I didn't mean to embarrass you." Josie frowns. 

Lizzie coos and reaches across the table and grabs Josie's hand. "It's okay, Josie. I know you hate stereotypes." 

"Really?" Josie asks. 

"Really really." Lizzie reassures. Josie grins and kisses the back of Lizzie's hand. "How did you get away with the ID?"

"Just a little spell." Josie shrugs. "It feels great being able to kiss you in public." 

"You know, it's been a month since we started doing this." Lizzie whispers. "What are we doing?" 

"What do you mean?" Josie asks with a confused frown. 

"I mean, we're sisters. We do things that we aren't supposed to do. Jesus, Jo, I've had your dick in my mouth." Lizzie sighs quietly which makes Josie shift on her chair. "Now we're on a date."

"Is this you telling me you want to stop this?" Josie asks sadly, taking her hand away from Lizzie. 

"No, no it's not." Lizzie shakes her head. 

"Then what is it?" Josie asks. 

"What if you find someone you really like and they accept you? Will I just be tossed to the side? Because I've rejected everyone that's asked me out over the last month, even though I liked some of them." Lizzie says. 

"I won't ever want anyone else, Lizzie. I know people say what we do is wrong and disgusting, but I don't think that. We're sisters, but I love you in a different way than that." Josie tells her, making sure to keep her voice down. 

"You love me?" Lizzie asks with a smile. 

"I do. I love you more than anything in this world, and no one will change my mind on that. You're the perfect girl for me and I don't want to stop us. I don't care if we have to move to another country where no one knows us just so we can hold hands in public. I'll do that, I'll do anything for you." Josie says with full sincerity. 

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing that I love you too." Lizzie says which makes Josie smile brightly.

"Your wine, ladies." Carols says and presents the bottle to Josie who nods with a smile. He sets it in the ice bucket. "Are you ready to order?"

"Not yet." Josie declines politely. 

"I'll come back in a few minutes." He says before walking away. 

Lizzie and Josie share a warm smile. 

•  
•  
•  
•

"God, you're beautiful." Josie whispers and rakes her eyes over Lizzie's naked body. 

"Not as beautiful as you." Lizzie replies and kisses Josie softly. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I've never been so sure about something before." Josie says reassuringly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lizzie smiles and gently guides Josie to lay on the bed.

As Josie settles against the pillows, Lizzie crawls in between her legs and takes the thick meat in her hands stroking it with soft strokes. A soft sigh falls from Josie's mouth and she pets Lizzie's hair as she takes the tip into her mouth. 

"That's it." Josie whispers. "Just like that." She moans and guides Lizzie's head down her cock making her take her further down her throat.

Lizzie looks up at Josie and smiles around the cock making her sister groan, the innocent look in Lizzie's blue orbs only turning Josie on even more. The blonde wiggles her head down until the entire 9 inches is settled down her throat, gags escaping her mouth and a line of saliva dribbling down the sensitive cock. 

"Lizzie, please." Josie begs, breathing heavily. "I want to make love to you." 

Lizzie pulls herself off of the cock and gasps for air. She jerks it a few times before straddling Josie's hips and hovering over her dick. 

"Are you ready?" Lizzie asks which makes Josie nod nervously. "What's wrong?"

"I've never done it and I-I'm worried about you know- suddenly... popping off?" Josie cringes in embarrassment. 

"It's okay." Lizzie giggles. "If you do, it's fine, it's happened before." 

"O-Ok." Josie stutters. "What about a condom?"

"Jo, you're not fertile." Lizzie reminds and strokes her cheek. "I'm clean, Hope and I got tested not that long ago."

Josie gulps which makes Lizzie frown. 

"We don't have to do this, baby." Lizzie whispers. "We can put an episode of 'The Great British Bake Off' on and cuddle."

"No, no, I want this... it's not going to hurt, is it?" Josie asks. 

"It's going to feel great, I promise. If you want to stop at all, just let me know." Lizzie tells her. "I'm gonna do it now, ok?"

"Ok." Josie gives her consent. 

Lizzie grabs the base of Josie's cock and lines it up with her entrance before slowly sinking down. Josie's eyes widen and she gasps, her whole body jolting up and the amazing pleasure that jolts through her. Lizzie soothes her by gently pushing her shoulders back down and massaging her chest, the look of complete bliss not once leaving Josie's face. 

"It's so tight!" She gasps, moaning when Lizzie clenches around her. "D-Don't move." 

Lizzie hums and carefully leans down to kiss her sister softly, letting her tongue massage Josie's which seems to calm her down. The feeling of needing to cum so soon passes Josie and she rubs Lizzie's hips, encouraging her to slowly start moving. Lizzie obliges and sensually starts to thrust her hips and up and down, officially giving her sister her first fucking. Josie moans loudly which makes her blush embarrassedly and cover her mouth, but Lizzie pulls her hand away. 

"The room is spelled, Jo, no one can hear us. Be as loud as you want." Lizzie tells her, moaning herself as she picks up the pace. 

"It's so good!" Josie cries and her hips jolt, hitting even deeper in Lizzie who moans appreciatively. "Can I move you?" 

"Do whatever you want, Josie." Lizzie says, so incredibly turned on that it's starting to hurt. 

All of a sudden, Lizzie feels herself being flipped over onto her back with her sister on top of her. She moans in surprise and stares up at Josie who is grinning at her. 

"Where did you learn that?" Lizzie asks breathlessly, locking her legs around Josie's waist. 

"Hope." Is all Josie says before starting to thrust her hips back and forth, moaning pleasurably. 

"Oh god, you're so big!" Lizzie exclaims, her sister stretching her out more than anyone has before, hitting deeper than anyone as well. 

The older twin speeds her thrusts up and increases the pleasure for both of them, the feeling of Lizzie's walls clenching around her hard cock makes her head spin in a way she didn't know could make her feel so good without any alcohol. She's addicted to the dirty moans her sister is letting out, each one sending shivers through her body. The hot, wet, tight hole is easily becoming Josie's favourite thing now, the mind blowing pleasure makes her whimper. Actually whimper. 

"Faster, Josie, please!" Lizzie begs through her moans. "I want your thick cock to pound my little hole. I want you to make me yours! Fuck me so hard that I'll feel it for the rest of the week!" Josie's heart skips a beat at her sisters dirty talk and she finds herself obediently speeding her thrusts up so she's pounding into her. 

The sound of skin slapping together echos throughout the room and with their moans combined makes them both even more horny. Lizzie wraps her arms around Josie's neck and pulls her down into a passionate kiss, pushing her tongue into the brunettes mouth and the two fight for dominance, which Josie wins. Josie pins Lizzie's hands down and turns her thrusts into deep and hard ones, the bed starting to creak and it hangs against the wall. Lizzie's back arches off the bed into Josie and she cries out into her mouth. 

"Yes, yes, yes! Just like that!" Lizzie exclaims, her eyes rolling back into her head. Josie pants into her ear as her hips move faster than before, roughly holding Lizzie's hips down and drilling her into the bed. Lizzie screams in pleasure whilst Josie moans loudly, her grip probably bruising Lizzie's hips but neither of them seem to care. 

Josie's head falls into the crook of Lizzie's neck and she pants and groans, her hips burning deliciously and her back stinging at the feeling of Lizzie's nails dragging down it leaving angry red marks in their path. Lizzie holds her closer and cries pleasurably, praising her gratefulness in a series of clenches around Josie who seems to enjoy it because her hips go haywire. 

"Talk to me, Josie, please." Lizzie whines and weaves her hands into the brunette curls, tugging them. 

"Fuck." Josie moans. "You're so fucking tight, Lizzie. So wet as well. Who are you wet for?"

"You! Only you!" She cries, trying to move her hips to match Josie's thrusts but there's no use. 

"That's right. You're wet for me. Moaning for me. You're my girl now, Lizzie, no one else's just mine. You're my bitch to fuck whenever I want, wherever I want. Isn't that right? Are you a good little whore for me?" Josie moans into her ear sending shivers through Lizzie's body. 

"I'm your good little whore!" Lizzie declares, growing closer to the edge. Josie starts to hit her g spot repeatedly. "Fuck! Right there! Don't stop! Don't fucking stop!" She screams. 

"L-Lizzie, I-I think I'm gonna-" a gasp escapes Josie and an extremely loud moan falls past her lips. One last clench from Lizzie shoves Josie over the edge and she cums with a moan of Lizzie's name. 

The feeling of Josie's sperm shooting into her womb sends Lizzie into the most powerful orgasm she's ever had and she screams. "JOSIEEE!" Dots plague her vision and she sobs from the intensity of the orgasm which has her whole body shaking violently. 

Josie smiles her thrusts to a stop and she collapses against Lizzie, panting heavily into her neck. Lizzie gasps for air as she recovers from her orgasm, tiredly stroking Josie's sweaty back. 

"That was mind blowing." Lizzie praises, huffing out a laugh. 

"You can say that again." Josie smiles. "That was definitely worth the wait."

"I'm glad." Lizzie yawns. "I'm not gonna be able to walk tomorrow." 

"Sorry." Josie mumbles unapologetically, starting to fall asleep. 

"Don't be. It's exactly what I wanted." Lizzie tells her. "I love you, Josie."

"I love you too, Lizzie, so much." Replies Josie. "Can I stay inside you for a bit?"

"Of course." Lizzie whispers and plays with Josie's hair. "You can go to sleep, I've got you."

Josie hums and gathers enough energy to push herself up to kiss Lizzie before falling back into her neck. Lizzie holds her close as they both fall into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you want to see in later chapters!


	4. Daddy Josie is out to play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is incest so if you don’t like that then don’t read it. Josie is G!P which is girl with penis.

(Warning: you're about to read a lot of rough sex and daddy Josie) 

"Hey, Jojo." A voice says from behind her which makes her turn around, her face dropping sadly when she sees Penelope. 

"What do you want?" She asks harshly, an angry pout on her face. 

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am. I had no right doing what I did, and I don't think you're a freak, I was just shocked and I lashed out. I am genuinely sorry, Josie." Penelope tells her. 

"You understand what you did, right? I trusted you with my biggest secret and you stabbed me in the back. You told everyone in the school and hurt me in the worst possible way. You broke my heart, Penelope, how could I ever forgive you for that?" Josie asks, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"I really like you, Josie, and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm hoping to gain it back." Penelope whispers. "I want you back, Jojo."

Josie blushes and smiles slightly, she knows she should walk away and forget all about Penelope, but there's something about the girl that attracts her. Penelope gently holds her waist and looks up at her. 

"Give us another chance, baby." Penelope begs. 

Josie sighs and looks down at Penelope's lips through hooded eyes, gulping slightly. Penelope leans up and their lips are only centimetres apart now, Josie's hands coming to rest on her shoulders and she lets out a small whimper letting Penelope connect their lips together softly. 

They melt into the kiss and their hands run over each other's body, Josie letting out a moan when Penelope pushes her against the wall. Josie's eyes widen when she feels a hand grab her crotch, she feels herself starting to harden and she pulls away from the kiss. 

"Stop." Josie whispers breathlessly, weakly pushing her hand away. Penelope ignores her and puts it back, rubbing her softly and kissing her again. Josie kisses her back and moans into her mouth, bucking her hips into her hand. 

"Josie?" Lizzie asks in shock, hurt creeping into her chest. 

Josie yelps and shoves Penelope away from her, staring wide eyed at her sister who frowns sadly. Lizzie tries to hold back her tears as she runs away. Josie whimpers and goes to run after her sister but Penelope grabs her wrist. 

"This was a mistake, Penelope. There's no way in hell I'm getting back with you." Josie snaps and pushes her away again.

Josie runs after her sister, thanking the lord that she's faster than Lizzie because she manages to slip into the room before Lizzie can slam their door shut. 

"Lizzie, it's not what it looks like-" Josie is cut off when Lizzie turns around and slaps her. "Ok, I deserved that."

"Damn right you did." Lizzie snarls. "How could you, Josie? A week ago you told me you love me, I had sex with you, Josie! I never wanted this, I didn't wake up one morning and want a romantic relationship with my sister, but I did it for you. You changed my mind about it and I really fell for you. How could you do this to me?" She cries. 

"I'm sorry." Josie cries as well. "She gets into my head, she always has!"

"You kissed her back! You let her feel you up! You told me you don't ever want anyone else, only me!" Her voice breaks and it shatters Josie's heart. "Were you only using me? Just as a distraction until you got Penelope back?"

"Wha- no of course not. I love you, Lizzie, not Penelope. It was just in the heat of the moment." Josie says and tries to grab Lizzie's hands but she pulls away.

"I took your virginity, Josie, we did the most intimate thing a couple can do. I trusted you to do that, I trusted you not to hurt me, like everyone else does. I never thought you'd be the one who would break my heart again." Lizzie says sadly. 

"Lizzie..."

"You cheated on me, Josie." Josie frowns sadly and whimpers. "Whatever this is, it's over. Go back to Penelope." 

Josie's heart drops and she widens her eyes, tears falling from them. "Don't leave, Lizzie, please! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" 

Josie sobs and falls to her knees, wrapping her arms around Lizzie's ass and crying against her stomach. Lizzie cries as well as strokes Josie's hair, she hates seeing her sister in pain. Josie wails in pain, repeatedly apologising and begging her not to leave. 

"Let me go, Jo." Lizzie whispers. 

"No!" Josie cries, looking up at Lizzie with red puffy eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." 

Lizzie slowly falls to her knees and cups Josie's cheeks, wiping her tears away and leaning her forehead against Josie's. 

"I love you, so so fucking much." Josie whispers. "If I could take it back, I would in a heartbeat. If you leave me, I will have nothing. You are everything to me, Lizzie Saltzman. Please don't leave me." 

Lizzie sighs and shakes her head. "You kissed Penelope." 

"But I love you." Josie protests. "I don't care about Penelope, I want you and only you."

"Josie-"

"Let me show you." Josie whispers and kisses her softly but Lizzie pulls away. 

"Don't kiss me. Not after your lips have been on hers." Lizzie says. 

Josie stands up and pulls Lizzie with her, hoisting her up by her thighs and wrapping them around her waist. Her lips attach to Lizzie's neck and she kisses the pale skin softly. Lizzie weaves her hands into the brown hair and tugs it roughly, yanking her sister away from her neck. 

"I need you to fuck me. Raw and hard, Josie. I don't want any intimacy or love, I need you to show me who I belong to." Lizzie begs. 

"Are you sure?" Josie asks. 

"Be as rough as you can, please. I need the burn and the ache. I need you to make me pass out." Lizzie whispers in her ear, biting it. "Make me your little bitch, daddy." Josie's eyes widen and she feels herself become harder than ever. "I want to lose control, I need-"

"Shut up." Josie growls and shoves Lizzie against the door, squeezing her throat roughly. "I always knew you were a dirty slut. You love the thought of me claiming you, don't you? I bet you get off to the thought of being on your knees and swallowing all my cum like the good little bitch you are. You'll let me do anything to you, wouldn't you?"

"Anything!" Lizzie moans which makes Josie chuckle lowly. 

"What if I said I wanted to fuck you in front of all our friends? Let them know what an incestuous whore you are for me." Josie asks, thrusting into Lizzie's crotch, effectively dry humping her. 

"I'd let you, I'm yours. You can do whatever you want to me." Lizzie moans, breathing heavily. 

"Whatever I want, huh?" Josie smirks. 

"Anything. I'm your dirty slut, Josie, treat me like one." Lizzie begs. 

Josie sets Lizzie on her feet. "Take your clothes off, slut." 

Lizzie does as she's told, losing all control and the memories of before fleeing from her mind. She sheds her clothes and waits for her next command. Josie hums with a smirk, smacking her sisters boobs roughly making her gasp. Josie gropes them and pinches her nipples, twisting them and pulling them so hard Lizzie thinks they might fall off. A pained whine falls past her lips yet she feels her back arching into the hands, loving the pain. 

"Get on your knees." Lizzie doesn't hesitate to fall to her knees, coming face to face with the tent in Josie's skirt. She gulps and bites back the want to lean forwards and lick the bulge. "You want my cock in your mouth, don't you, my little cock slut?"

"Yes." Lizzie replies desperately, using her puppy eyes up at her sister. "Please, fuck my mouth until I'm gagging around your cock. Punish me for being selfish and needy." 

Josie slips her blazer off and starts to unbutton her white button up, untucking it from her skirt and tossing it to the ground, leaving her in her skirt and shoes. She kicks her shoes off, and puts a locking spell and silencing spell on the room. 

"Take my skirt off." Lizzie does so, unrolling it before pulling the zip down and dragging it down her sisters long legs. Josie steps out of the skirt and Lizzie whimpers at the large bulge in Josie's boxers. 

"Please, Josie. I want your cock." Lizzie cries desperately, clenching her slick thighs together. 

"Where?" Josie teases, taking her boxers off and grabbing the base of her cock and running the tip over Lizzie's lips which makes the blonde whimper. 

"In my mouth. Please! Please!" Lizzie begs. Josie takes pity on her and forces her mouth open before sliding her entire length into her mouth. Lizzie gags in surprise and her nose nuzzles against Josie's pelvis, her face turning red and the vein in her neck pops out. She grabs Josie's hips and keeps her buried in her throat, moaning around the shaft which makes Josie gasp and buck her hips, a loud muffled gag falling from Lizzie's lips. 

Josie chuckles at the happiness shining in Lizzie's eyes and she gathers her blonde hair in a ponytail in her hands before starting to thrust in and out of her mouth. She starts off slowly, sucking in a breath at the pleasure she gets, loving the feeling of Lizzie's tongue rubbing against the underside of her cock. Lizzie moans happily as Josie speeds her thrusts up, the head of her dick hitting the back of her throat which makes her gag violently. 

"That's my good little slut, on her knees with my cock stuffed in her mouth. You love it don't you?" Josie teases. 

Lizzie moans in response. Josie starts to roughly fuck her mouth, her heavy balls slapping against Lizzie's chin. 

"Oh fuck, your mouth is heavenly. I could fuck it all day long." Josie groans, letting go of her hair and grabbing her head before jackhammering into her mouth. 

Lizzie cries and gags loudly, spit falling out of her mouth and tears spring into her eyes. Josie's toes curl at the sounds of Lizzie's gags and she moans loudly. Lizzie sits there helplessly as her sister drills into her mouth like she's a trained cock slut, like this is what she was born to do. Maybe she was born for this. Born to be her sisters personal slut. To let Josie do whatever she wants to her. Lizzie moans at the thought, feeling even more aroused than ever. 

Josie cries out in pure bliss and her thrusts grow sloppy as she grows closer to her orgasm, desperately chasing it and she squeezes her eyes shut tightly. She holds Lizzie's head against her pelvis and practically screams as her orgasm rips through her, sending her cum shooting down her sisters throat, who happily accepts it. Josie sighs breathlessly and does a few soft strokes before pulling out of Lizzie's hot mouth, her cock shining with cum and spit. 

Lizzie gasps for air, coughing and taking deep intakes, letting the air enter her lungs again. She clears her sore throat swallow deeply, looking up at her sister who is still recovering from her orgasm, sweaty and breathing heavily. Lizzie leans forwards and licks around the semi hard cock, getting rid of all the liquid on it until she satisfied it's clean. 

"Good girl." Josie coos and strokes her hair. Lizzie smiles happily. "Now, what's this about you wanting to be fucked raw and hard?" Lizzie moans. 

"Please, Josie. I've been a good girl." Lizzie says innocently. 

"Yes you have, Princess." Josie agrees and Lizzie falls deeper into her submissive headspace. "Get on my bed, facing the headboard on your hands and knees." 

Lizzie strands up and walks over to her sisters bed, positioning herself in the way Josie wants her. The brunette smiles at the sight and grabs something from her dresser.

"Look at that ass, so round and juicy, perfect for," Josie reins the crop down on the pale mound. "Spanking." Lizzie gasps at the stinging sensation, her arousal dripping onto the mattress. Josie swings it back and lets it slap on her sisters ass, watching a red mark appear on the skin.

"Fuck. Spank me harder!" Lizzie begs, moaning at the delicious sting of the leather hitting her ass repeatedly. 

"Oh I will, Babygirl. I'm gonna spank you until your ass is too sore to sit on." Josie chuckles evilly, spanking her sister ten times in a row, growing hard at the howls of pain the blonde lets out. Josie runs the crop down to her sisters pussy and lays a harsh blow there, a yelp escaping her sisters mouth. Josie smirks at the gush of wetness that escapes Lizzie, the girl whining in embarrassment and desperation. "How many spanks shall my little dirty girl receive?"

"As many as you'd like, daddy." There's that word again, the word that makes Josie's dick jolt in lust. 

"Good girl." Josie praises, spanking her again, the leather leaving a red mark among the others that are appearing. 

"Thank you, daddy!" Lizzie shrieks, moaning in pain as the crop hits her ass again repeatedly. 

"You're so wet." Josie chuckles, shoving her index finger into her sisters pussy which makes Lizzie practically scream in relief. Josie smirks and pulls her finger out, putting it in her mouth and moaning at the sweet taste of her sisters juices. 

"Please fuck me!" Lizzie sobs. "I'll do anything you want, just please please fuck me!" Tears explode out of her blue eyes at the ache in between her legs. 

A wicked idea forms in Josie's head and she smirks. "I saw you with Hope yesterday, you looked very cozy. You were practically sitting on her lap, I bet she loved marking you with her scent. She was claiming you, but what she doesn't know is that you're mine. You're my slut. My dirty girl. My bitch. Mmm, you're my girl now, Lizzie, only mine! Oh yess! I can fuck you whenever I want and you wouldn't say anything about it because you're a stupid little cock slut. Maybe I should claim you, leave my scent on you for Hope to smell so she knows you're mine!" 

Josie's words shoot right through Lizzie's body to her core and more wetness coats her pussy. She's sure she knows what her sister is implying and it makes her even more excited. "Oh please, Josie! Make me with your scent! Let everyone know I'm yours!" 

Josie closes her eyes and grabs her cock, stroking it a few times. "You want this? My dirty girl wants to be covered in my scent?" 

"Yes! Please! Please! Please! Claim me!" Lizzie screams, crying desperately. 

Lizzie never saw herself as a bottom, sure she likes receiving but she likes giving just as much. She was sure she was a switch at best, but with Josie she finds herself losing all control and being the most submissive she's ever been. There's something about the authority in her sisters voice that just sends her to her knees and do anything she's told. 

"Look at you! Begging for my piss, begging me to claim you and make you mine forever!" Josie groans. Lizzie whimpers, sweat forming on her skin and she continues to cry. "Get on your back and spread your legs!" Josie orders, slapping Lizzie's ass. 

Lizzie does so and sound around, spreading her legs. Josie hums at the sight of Lizzie's glistening pussy, and she shuffles closer to her sister. 

"Ready, slut?" Lizzie nods desperately. "Here it comes." Josie warns, throwing her head back as a stream of piss escapes her cock head. 

Lizzie moans loudly at the warm liquid hitting her pussy, her clit throbbing and she throws her head back. Josie moves her cock up so the piss hits Lizzie's chest, moaning at the sight of her sister covered in her piss. Lizzie arches into the feeling and whimpers, she didn't think she'd like being pissed on but now she can't get enough of the feeling. It's so erotic to her. 

"Open your mouth." Josie demands and Lizzie's mouth instantly falls open, the last remaining drops filling her mouth. Josie sighs as her stream stops, smirking at her sister who's mouth is full of her piss. "Swallow it, dirty girl." Lizzie whimpers and shuts her mouth, swallowing the ever so slightly yellow tinged liquid. The taste makes her gag but the wetness gushing from her pussy lets Josie know she secretly loved it. 

Lizzie breathes heavily, her chest and pussy layered in piss. She lays limp on the bed, her swollen pussy and tear traced face makes Josie smile sympathetically. It's been almost two hours and Lizzie hasn't been touched. 

"Do you need to cum, Babygirl?" Josie asks, rubbing her cock through Lizzie's folds. 

"Josie, I need to cum. I can't, I- I need-" the lump in her throat stops her from talking anymore. She's never been this turned on before and it's getting to the point where it's just painful. 

"Hey, it's okay, I've got you." Josie coos and lines herself up with Lizzie's entrance before slowly pushing her entire length in. 

Lizzie screams and grabs Josie's shoulders, digging her nails into the slightly tanned skin. Josie doesn't let her adjust to her size as she grabs her hips and begins to pound into her, their skin slapping together and Lizzie's mouth falls open in a scream. Lizzie's eyes roll back into her head and Josie's pushes her body further into the mattress, fucking her like a rag doll. She's never been fucked like this before, Josie's cock repeatedly hitting her g spot and her cervix. 

Lizzie is in a kind of heaven she had never thought existed. Her pussy twitches, her walls contracting around Josie's cock accentuating her pleasure. She thought she wouldn't be able to take it anymore, her climax looming in her stomach like a forbearing tempest. But when Josie hits a particular spot within her, Lizzie screams in ecstasy. 

She had never been one to be noisy during sex, but with Josie she was unrelenting. She moaned and screamed and whimpered. Lizzie feels reduced to a vessel of pleasure. Josie drills into her, causing Lizzie to arch her back off the bed, dribbles of piss falling to the dip in her neck. Lizzie is close, and from Josie's pulsating cock within her, she is probably close to. 

"Faster! Harder! Do everything harder! Make me scream your name! Make me squirt around your fat cock until I pass out. Please, daddy!" Lizzie screams, sobbing in pure bliss as Josie's thrusts don't slow down once. 

The brunette growls and makes her thrusts even harder, jackhammering into her sister. "Scream for me, bitch!"

"Oh god! J-Josie, I-" 

But Lizzie isn't allowed to finish. Josie roughly slaps her cheek and spits on her, for Lizzie this is the last straw. As Josie continues to destroy her pussy, Lizzie feels like she's drowning. Her thighs tremble and her back arches. Waves of pleasure roll through her, her skin being pleasurably pricked with needles as she finally orgasms. She feels like she's underwater, her heads lolls to the side and her eyes roll into the back of her head. Lizzie thought she could see stars, but stars underwater?

"JOSIEEE!" She screams, crying in ecstasy and she claws down her sisters arms, squirting around her throbbing cock. Her body can't handle the feeling as she falls limp on the bed, mind separated from her body. 

Josie cums soon after, her sperm mixing with Lizzie's cum, sheathed in her sisters womb. Josie let's out a long line of curse words that she never though she would say. Spent and breathing heavily, Josie collapses next to her unconscious sister on the bed and laughs breathlessly, trying to catch her breath. She really make her sister pass out. Josie always does keep to her promises. 

After catching her breath, Josie gets up and hoists Lizzie into her arms, bridal style. She smiles softly at how peaceful her sister looks, despite her tear stained red face. Josie presses her plump lips to Lizzie's forehead before walking into their bathroom and running a bath for them both. Josie manages to add bath salts whilst keeping a tight hold on her sister, humming a gentle tune to keep her in her peaceful state. 

Once the bath is full and steaming, Josie steps into it and lowers her and her sister down. Thanks to their wide bathtub, Josie sets Lizzie down on her lap sideways and lovingly wipes her chest and face clean. Lizzie's eyes start to flutter open and she feels the boiling water on her skin, it makes her hum appreciatively and wrap her arms around Josie's neck, leaning her head on her shoulder. 

"I love you so much, Lizzie, can you forgive me?" Josie whispers, tears glossing over her eyes. 

"Just don't hurt me again." Lizzie croaks in exhaustion. 

"Never again, I promise." Josie says sincerely. Lizzie weakly kisses her. 

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Selflessness deserves a reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is incest so if you don’t like that then don’t read it. Josie is G!P which is girl with penis.

"Morning." Lizzie greets as she limps over to Hope and some of the super squad. Hope scoots up to make some room for the blonde on the couch. 

"Morning, gorgeous." Hope smirks playfully which makes Lizzie hit her leg. 

"Stop flirting." Lizzie scolds, gasping as she sits down feeling the pain in between her legs intensify. 

"You okay?" Hope asks shuffling closer to her which makes Lizzie's breath hitch, she knows that Hope can smell Josie all over her. "Woah, you reek of Josie."

"What do you mean?" Lizzie asks, feigning confusion. 

"Well, as a wolf I can smell people's natural scents. Yours is a sweet honey and lemon smell where Josie's is a pine wood and lavender smell. You've got Josie's scent all over you." Hope explains. 

"Oh uhhh, well we were cuddling all night." Lizzie shrugs. 

"It's never been this strong before, it's like Josie's sitting right there." Hope frowns. "I've only ever been in this situation when a wolf has claimed someone else." 

"If you're implying that my sister 'claimed me', I'm gonna kick your ass right back into malivore." Lizzie warns. "That's disgusting, Hope."

"No, I wasn't implying that!" Hope squeaks with red cheeks. "I-I-I meant that maybe-"

"Stop talking." Lizzie snaps which makes Hope nod. 

"Ok." She agrees and fiddles with her hands. "Do you wanna go get a milkshake later?"

"Hope..." Lizzie sighs which makes the tribrid smile. 

"As friends, I swear I won't hit on you. You've made it perfectly clear you don't want a relationship and I'm ok with that."

"It's not just a milkshake, Hope, because feelings will get in the way. Your feelings." Lizzie says softly. 

"Liz, I'm a big girl I'll be fine. Yeah, maybe I have some feelings for you but you don't have them for me and I'm ok with that. But you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you." Hope tells her. 

Lizzie smiles and leans over, kissing Hope's head and wrapping her arm around her shoulder, pulling her into her body. "You're one in a million, Hope Mikaelson."

"So are you, Lizzie Saltzman." Hope whispers, leaning her head on the blondes shoulder and smiling. "Let's make a pact."

"What is it?" Lizzie asks, running her fingers through Hope's hair. 

"If neither of us are married by thirty, we marry each other." Hope says which makes Lizzie laugh. 

"You've got yourself a deal." Lizzie giggles and shakes Hope's hand. Hope grins and shuffles closer to her, throwing her arm around her waist and closing her eyes. Lizzie leans her cheek on top of Hope's head and hums a gentle tune which sends Hope off to a gentle sleep.

Josie snarls at the interaction between Hope and her sister, jealousy rilling through her veins and she has to refrain from going over there and claiming Lizzie in front of everyone. She hates that the two have this connection that they'll always have feelings for each other no matter what, it's like an epic love without the love and Josie despises it. She despises the thought that her sisters epic love isn't her, despite how wrong it is. Hope is Lizzie's epic love. Josie can see that, she can see the way Lizzie's eyes shine and the way Hope smiles even in her sleep whenever Lizzie scratches her scalp. 

Lizzie catches her sister eye from across the room and immediately sees the jealousy and insecurity flashing in the brown orbs. Lizzie mumbles something to hope to which the tribrid whines but shuffles off of her and allows her to walk off. Lizzie grabs her sisters hand and pulls her to their room, tightening her grip when Josie's tries to pull away. Josie huffs and glares at her sister as soon as their door shuts. 

"Don't give me that look, Josette." Lizzie warns sternly which makes Josie pout. "Me and Hope are friends, best friends, we understand each other because we both work the same way. You don't know how it feels to feel like you're going to burst, like you're being suffocated by yourself. Hope does and we help each other through it. You can't get jealous for being close with someone who understands me. And you definitely do not get to be jealous after you kissed Penelope yesterday!" Josie looks down guiltily. 

Lizzie sighs and wraps her arms around Josie's neck, kissing her softly. 

"I love you, Josie, but you can't get jealous every time I hang out with Hope." Lizzie says. 

"Do you love her?" Josie asks. Lizzie exhales deeply. 

"I do. I love Hope and I think I always will, but I am not in love with her. I'm in love with you, there's a difference." Lizzie tells her. 

"You're not gonna leave me for her, are you?" Josie asks insecurely. 

"Never." Lizzie reassures, kissing her again. "I could tell her about us-"

"No." Josie says sternly, shaking her head. "Don't do that, she'd never understand."

Lizzie bites her lip. "Ok." She says softly. 

Josie smiles and kisses her lover, trailing her hands down to the blonde's perky ass which makes Lizzie gasp into Josie's mouth. 

"I'm still sore from yesterday. Forget it." Lizzie says sternly and pulls away. 

"Fine." Josie pouts. "I'm gonna go for a cold shower." 

Lizzie giggles and grabs her sisters hand, pulling her back. "I can help you in other ways." She says seductively. 

Josie grins and gets rid of her boxers before jumping on her bed and sitting against the headboard. Lizzie giggles at her sisters actions as she joins her on her bed, pushing her skirt up to reveal Josie's cock, standing tall and proud. 

•  
•  
•  
•

Hope sighs as she walks into the twins room. "I need a hug, Li-" her sentence cuts short at the sight in front of her. She sees Josie laying on her bed, head thrown back in pleasure with Lizzie kneeling between her thighs with Josie's cock stuffed in her mouth, gags falling from the blondes mouth. "What the fuck?!" Hope exclaims and slams the door shut. 

Lizzie and Josie gasp and shoot you, starting at Hope with wide eyes. Josie covers herself with the blanket and gulps. Lizzie stands up and goes to walk over to Hope but the girl steps back and shakes her head. 

"What are you doing?" Hope asks in disgust. "You're sisters!"

"We know that, Hope." Lizzie says softly. "We know it's wrong-"

"Why are you doing it then?" Hope cries out. 

"We're in love." Lizzie whispers. "Like a romantic love."

Hope's eyes widen even more and she frowns, trying to wrap her head around it all. "I don't understand."

"Can you sit down? Let us explain?" Josie asks nervously, biting her lip. 

Hope sighs shortly and sits on the opposite bed awkwardly, waiting for an explanation to why the two sisters are engaging in sexual activities. 

"It all started when Penelope told everyone about Josie's condition." Lizzie starts. "Josie was distraught, she thought that no one would ever want her because she thought she was a freak. She was the most miserable I've ever seen her and I tried to cheer her up. I remember straddling her and scolding her for calling herself a freak, I hadn't realised she could see down my top and I wasn't wearing a bra. She didn't mean for it to happen but she got a boner, I teased her about it for a bit before we put a movie on. Josie made a move on me and I pushed her away, she broke down and apologised for being a freak and being disgusting. She thought that maybe I didn't think she was gross so I'd help her out. I didn't want her to live thinking she's a freak but because she was brown differently, so I gave her her first blowjob. It was a sympathetic twin thing and we didn't mean for it to progress to this, but it did." Lizzie tells her. 

"That doesn't explain why you're still doing it though." Hope frowns and shakes her head. 

"We changed. Our relationship changed. We started seeing each other differently. After that day, we weren't sisters anymore, we were more than that. We were bounded as one." Josie explains. 

"She started treating me the way she thought I deserve. She complimented me. Spoiled me. She took me on dates because she knew I love all those things. When we started, we didn't expect it to go this far but we fell in love with each other. We stopped seeing the wrongness of it all and we embraced the good things. Josie makes me happy, she makes me smile and makes me feel worth it. I never thought anyone could love me, as Josie thought the same, but we found this bond and we can't break it. We are sisters by chance, Hope, we can't change that but we're lovers by choice. We don't see anything wrong with us because we're in love. We understand if you can't see past this, just please don't tell anyone. Our parents would separate us and I can't live without her." Lizzie tells her best friend, who softens when she realises the extent of this taboo relationship. She realises that they didn't mean to fall for each other and they wish they didn't, but they can't change the past they can just embrace the future. 

"So you're like, actually in love?" Hope asks them. Lizzie and Josie smile at each other. 

"Completely." Josie whispers, grabbing her sisters hand and kissing her temple. 

Lizzie looks over at her best friend with worry in her eyes. "I don't want to lose you, Hope." Lizzie repeats her words from earlier. Tears fill her eyes. 

"You won't." Hope reassures. "I can see that you're happy, both of you, I can't ruin that for you. Your secret is safe with me." They breathe a sigh of relief. 

"Thank you, Hope." Lizzie cries. 

"As long as you're both happy, then I'm ok with it. Just no making out and stuff in front of me, I'm not that comfortable with it." Hope cringes which makes them both laugh. 

Hope stands up and lets Lizzie hug her, the two best friends holding each other tightly. They stay there for a few moments before Hope pulls away in shock. 

"You peed on her?!" Hope whisper yells which makes Josie widen her eyes. 

"What-"

"Lizzie's covered in your scent and I couldn't figure out how! But as a territorial thing, wolves pee on things to claim them! That's totally what you did to Lizzie, isn't it?" Hope asks which makes them blush. "Ewww!"

"It was in the heat of the moment." Lizzie huffs and pushes her friends shoulder. 

"You two are kinky." Hope teases and sits back down. "So, who's the top and who's the bottom?" 

"Guess." Josie says, laying down with Lizzie and spooning her from behind. 

"Lizzie's the top and Josie's the bottom." Hope says which makes them laugh. 

"Wrong." Josie shakes her head. "With other people, she's a switch, but with me she's definitely a bottom." 

"Huh, makes sense. She was with me too." Hope nods but freezes. "Sorry!"

"It's fine." Josie reassures. "I've gotta go, I have to tutor someone." 

"Nerd." Lizzie teases as Josie climbs out of bed, grabbing her bag after slipping her boxers back on. Josie huffs, leaning down and pecking Lizzie's lips. "Love you."

"I love you more." Josie coos. "Bye, Hope." Hope waves goodbye. 

"Are you really okay with this, Hope?" Lizzie asks when the door shuts. 

"I am. I can see how happy you are." Hope reassures. Lizzie smiles in relief. 

"Wanna go get that milkshake now?" Lizzie asks which makes the tribrid grin excitedly. 

"Hell yeah!"

•  
•  
•  
•

Josie whines when they hear a knock on the door, trying to pull Lizzie back down onto her lap who giggles and swats her hands away. Lizzie opens the door to reveal her best friend, looking oddly upset. The blonde frowns in concern, pulling the tribrid into the room and shutting the door. Josie groans and flops onto her bed, covering her face with her hands to muffle the groan. 

"What's wrong?" Lizzie asks concernedly. Hope was perfectly fine when Lizzie left her a few hours ago. 

"I'm never gonna get my chance with you." Hope whispers so vulnerably that Lizzie's heart crushes into a million pieces. "Am I?"

Lizzie frowns sadly, wrapping her arms around Hope and resting her chin on top of her head. The Mikaelson sniffles and hugs Lizzie back tightly, crying softly against her. Josie sits up to see them hugging tightly and she immediately knows why. Lizzie can't help the tears that dribble down her cheeks as well, she always thought she'd end up with Hope ever since they became friends four years ago. It feels weird to know that she's found someone else to replace her. If only they had acted on their feelings sooner, things would be so different. 

Lizzie meets Josie's eyes, sadness swimming in her blue orbs and Josie sighs. She knows Lizzie can't help how she feels, just how she can't help her attraction towards Penelope despite how evil the girl is. Lizzie closes her eyes again, crying into Hope's hair. Josie knows they need closure and she feels responsible to give it to them. She knows what she has to do. 

Josie stands up and walks over to the two, gently pulling Hope off of her sister. The tribrid immediately starts to apologise but Josie dismiss it kindly. 

"She's yours for the night." Josie tells Hope which makes them both frown. 

"What?" Hope asks in confusion. 

"You two are an epic love and you don't even realise it. You've been in love with each other for four years and you never acted on it because your friendship meant more to you. You always thought that one day you would end up together and that bought you comfort, but now Lizzie has been ripped away from you without any warning. You both need closure, so I'm giving you one night to do whatever you need. Lizzie isn't my girlfriend for the night, Hope, she's yours. Get your closure, I'll be back in the morning." Josie tells them softly, holding their hands. 

"Josie, you don't have to do this." Lizzie shakes her head. 

"We can find closure another way." Hope says. 

"No, you need this otherwise Lizzie and I won't be able to move on. I'm letting you do this. Do whatever you have to do, ok?" Josie tells them. 

Hope and Lizzie share a look, making a silent agreement which leads to them smiling softly, happiness radiating in their eyes. They nod which makes Josie smile. 

"Ok." They agree. 

"I'll be back in the morning." Josie says. She gently kisses Lizzie, who grabs her face and kisses her passionately. Hope looks away, uncomfortable with the sight. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lizzie smiles, hugging her quickly and kissing her cheek. 

"Thank you, Josie." Hope says gratefully. Josie smiles and squeezes their hands before walking out of the room. 

Hope and Lizzie don’t hesitate to connect their lips together in a slow, loving, passionate kiss.

•  
•  
•  
•

"I love you so much, Josie." Lizzie whispers, her face tucked into her sisters neck. 

"I love you too." Josie replies, running her hand up and down her back. 

"Thank you for last night." Lizzie says gratefully. "What can I do to repay you?"

"You don't have to do anything, Liz." Josie reassures. 

"Let me do something. Do you have any fantasies or role plays you wanna do?" Lizzie asks which much Josie blush. "You do. What is it?"

"It's stupid." Josie mumbles and shakes her head. 

Lizzie sits up so she's straddling Josie. "Tell me, and I'll tell you mine." Lizzie says seductively, gently rocking her hips against her sisters crotch. 

"Promise you won't judge me?" Josie asks with red cheeks. 

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Lizzie promises. 

"Well, I um- I've always pictured y-you as a um.. uh a p-p-prostitute." Josie says nervously. 

"Oh yeah?" Lizzie asks, rocking her hips faster and harder. "Tell me more about it." She demands. Josie moans and throws her head back. 

Josie closes her eyes and tells Lizzie all about her fantasy that she's masturbated to an ungodly amount of times. 

"I'm in my hotel room, alone and horny. I'm a big time business owner, I have a wife but we aren't loyal. She doesn't know I'm out of town." A moan escapes Josie's mouth as Lizzie grinds harder. "It's after a long meeting and I'm relaxing when I hire a prostitute. You walk through the door, dressed in a trench coat with the sexiest lingerie underneath it. You start by giving me a strip tease then you give me a lap dance, making sure I'm as hard as I can be before falling to your knees and deep throating me. You give me the best blow job of my life then you let me take you in any position I want all night long.” Josie tells her, keeping her eyes shut as she picture her fantasy, getting off to the feeling of Lizzie rubbing herself against her hard covered penis. 

“That’s so hot.” Lizzie moans, jutting her hips. “I can make that happen.”

Josie’s eyes fly open excitedly. “You can?!” 

Lizzie giggles and nods. “This weekend.” She bites her lip. “But right now, I think we can settle for that best blow job of your life.” She smirks. 

“And maybe the lap dance?” Josie asks hopefully which makes Lizzie laugh.

“And the lap dance.”


	6. The fantasy- part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Josie’s fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is incest so if you don’t like that then don’t read it. Josie is G!P which is girl with penis.

Lizzie awakes in Josie's arms like she does each morning, wrapped up in her sisters warm and loving hold listening to the consistent thump of Josie's heartbeat. The way soft snores escape Josie's mouth and how her nose twitches every time something makes a noise, makes Lizzie's heart combust with love. Josie is the most beautiful girl Lizzie has ever laid eyes on, and despite them being sisters, she couldn't ask for a better person to love her. 

A smile graces Lizzie's lips and she carefully slides out of Josie's arms and sits up against the headboard, her sister instantly rolling over and cuddling her legs. Lizzie runs her fingers through Josie's soft hair which makes her purr in her sleep, her nose twitching cutely. 

It's Friday today, which means they have the whole weekend to make Josie's fantasy come true. The thought of pleasing her sister makes her blush. Lizzie reaches over and grabs her phone and credit card before searching for a hotel far away from the school. She keeps her hand stroking through Josie's hair to keep her sister asleep. 

When she finds a nice hotel away from Mystic Falls, she calls them. 

"Maryland Hotel, how can I help?"

"I'd like to book one of your penthouse suits for this evening till Sunday evening." Lizzie says. "A double bed with your best view."

"Of course. What name is your reservation under, ma'am?"

"Elizabeth Forbes." Lizzie says, smiling as her sister mumbles in her sleep, drooling slightly. 

"We have a penthouse sweet available from 6pm until Sunday 5pm. Will that be okay, Ms Forbes?"

"That's perfect."

"Will you be paying by card now or by cash?"

"I'll be paying by card." 

"It's 300 dollars a night. Can I have your details please?"

Lizzie tells the lady her card details. 

"Thank you, Ms Forbes. We'll see you later."

"Thank you." Lizzie says before hanging up, tossing her phone and card aside. 

"Lizzie." Josie moans in her sleep, grinding her erection against Lizzie's thigh. 

Lizzie chuckles as Josie practically humps her leg like a dog in heat, whimpering her name repeatedly. She debates we there to wake her sister up or not, but decides against it and just waits until she's finished. It's about two minutes later when Josie groans and her hips stop thrusting, her cock going limp which makes Lizzie giggle.

"Good dream, baby?" Lizzie asks teasingly as Josie stirs awake, leaning into Lizzie's hand that is still running through her hair. 

"You were naked only wearing red heels." Josie mumbles after stretching. "Of course it was a good dream." 

"Seeming as you just came all over my leg, I'll take your word for it." Lizzie teases which makes Josie frown. 

"What?" She asks confusedly. 

"You humped my leg for like three minutes then came." Lizzie giggles. Josie groans embarrassedly and blushes. 

"Sorry." Josie sighs and rolls onto her back, smiling goofily up at her girlfriend. 

"I booked the hotel. We get our room at 6 until Sunday at 5." Lizzie tells her, leaning down and kissing Josie's forehead. 

"Wait really?" Josie asks excitedly. "I didn't think you would actually do it."

"Of course I am. You did any amazing thing for Hope and I, and you deserve a treat. I've got everything sorted for Saturday." Lizzie smirks. 

"What are we gonna tell dad?" Josie asks and sits up, blushing at the stain in her pyjama bottoms. 

"I'll just tell him we're doing some sister bonding for the weekend." Lizzie shrugs. "He doesn't care anyways." 

"It's a good thing we only ever need each other then." Josie smiles and leans over, softly kissing Lizzie. 

"Go clean yourself up." Lizzie says once they part. Josie blushes and rushes into the bathroom, ignoring her sisters taunting laugh. 

"Elizabeth!" Hope sings as she walks into the room. Lizzie raises an eyebrow. 

"You're suspiciously happy." Lizzie comments wearily. "What hap- oh." Lizzie is cut off when Hope jumps onto her bed and pulls her into a hug. "Ok. You're scaring me."

"I'm going on a date tonight." The tribrid announces once they part. 

"Ooh, with who?" Lizzie asks excitedly. 

"That Maya girl from Mystic falls high." Lizzie frowns. "You know the dude that hit on you so Josie broke his arm? It's his sister."

"Ohh. She's pretty." Lizzie agrees. "Aw, little Hope is growing up!"

"Shut up." Hope huffs and Lizzie ruffles her hair. "I'm gonna get over you, Lizzie."

Lizzie smiles softly. "I know you will."

"Where's Josie?" Hope asks as she suddenly realises the other twin isn't in the room. 

"She's in the bathroom, she had an accident." Lizzie informs which makes Hope laugh. "We're going away for the weekend, by the way."

"Where?" Hope wonders and lays down, making herself comfortable on Lizzie's bed. 

"Just to a hotel." Lizzie shrugs, rolling her eyes when Hope suggestively wiggles her eyebrows. "Stop it, you're just jealous you're not getting any."

"If tonight goes the way I want it to, then yes I will." Hope huffs. 

Lizzie snorts and lays down as well as Josie walks out of the bathroom, dressed in clean clothes. 

"Good morning, Hope." Josie greets with a smile. Hope smirks. 

"Indeed it is, Jo." Hope teases which makes Josie blush and glare at her sister who just smiles innocently. 

"Hope's got a date tonight." Lizzie informs. 

"Oh yeah? With who?" Josie asks as she puts her earrings in. 

"Maya." Hope replies. Josie frowns in question. 

"Remember that guys arm your broke because he hit on me?" Lizzie asks. 

"Lizzie, there weren't any seats and he told you, you could sit on his face." Josie huffs. "I should of broken something more valuable." 

"Anyways, it's his sister." Lizzie finishes, ignoring her sister who grumbles annoyedly at the memory. 

"She's hot." Josie says approvingly. "She's got a nice ass, and legs."

Hope raises her eyebrows and look at Lizzie who shrugs. 

"Josie has absolutely no game whatsoever. She can hit on as many girl as she wants, because I know they all find her too innocent to do anything with. It would be like having sex with baby yoda to them." Lizzie explains. 

"Did you just compare me to baby yoda?" Josie asks. 

"Yeah. You're both small and cute with big puppy eyes." Lizzie tells her. 

"I'm tall. Hope's short." Josie says. "And I'm not cute, I'm hot and sexy." 

"Well yeah, but you're more cute." Lizzie says whilst Hope nods in agreement. Josie pouts in annoyance. "See? Look at that pout." 

Josie huffs. "I'm gonna go find MG." She grumbles and storms out of the room. 

"Love you!" Lizzie calls after Josie, her and Hope giggling. 

•  
•  
•  
•

"Hi, welcome to Maryland hotel. How may I help you?" The receptionist asks politely. 

"Reservation for Elizabeth Forbes." Lizzie tells her, smiling when Josie's arm snakes around her waist. 

"Ah yes. You are room number 122 on the fourth floor. Here is your room key. We hope you enjoy your stay here." The woman says and hands Lizzie the key. 

"Thank you." Lizzie smiles before they walk off to the elevator with their bags. 

"This place is nice." Josie says with a hum, smiling excitedly. Lizzie nods in agreement. "I can't wait to spend the whole weekend with you." 

"Me too." Lizzie smiles and pecks her lips softly.

The elevator door opens and the two step off it, walking down the hallway until they reach number 122. Lizzie opens the door and they walk in, gawking at how beautiful the room is.

"Lizzie, this is amazing." Josie says in shock. "Thank you so much!" She exclaims and throws her arms around Lizzie. 

"You're welcome, Jo." Lizzie giggles. 

"This must of cost a fortune." She frowns and pulls away. "How did you afford it?"

"Remember that job I had a couple years ago-"

"That wasn't a job, Lizzie. You gave people lap dances for 30 bucks each." Josie says unapprovingly. 

"That's besides the point. Anyways, I saved up a lot from that." Lizzie shrugs. 

"I love you." Josie says happily. 

"I love you too." Lizzie replies and kisses her softly. "What do you say we order some room service and watch a movie?"

"I can think of some other things we can do." Josie says seductively and pushes Lizzie onto the bed, crawling on top of her and kissing her neck feverishly. 

Lizzie bites back a moan as Josie bites her neck. "Not that I don't want to, but I'm saving it all for tomorrow." Josie groans and collapses on top of her sister. 

"Maybe I can get a hand job?" Josie asks hopefully. 

"Josie, you came six times yesterday." Lizzie giggles. "I'm sure you can wait until tomorrow."

"Fine." Josie pouts and rolls off of her sister. "But isn't room service really expensive?"

"I think you're forgetting my best friend is a millionaire." Lizzie quips, grabbing the hotel phone and menu. "Choose what you want, baby, it's on Hope." Lizzie smirks. 

Josie giggles and happily skims through the menu, picking out all the delicious foods she sees. 

•  
•  
•  
•

Josie can't help but the excited grin that is on her face as she changes into the suit Lizzie got her, one that matches the one she imagined in her fantasy. Simple black trousers and black with a white button up shirt, the first few buttons undone with black stilettos. Her hair it's natural form and ruffled slightly. 

She looks hot, and she knows it. 

She follows Lizzie's instructions, or well her fantasy, and sits on the love seat, patiently waiting for Lizzie to arrive. 

——————

Lizzie settled for some black lingerie, the sexiest one she could find that highlighted her curves. She got black heels and did Smokey makeup to make when look irresistible. She curled to bottom of her hair and covered her look with a trench coat. 

"Thanks, Emilio." Lizzie says to the makeup artist who smirks. 

"Have a good night." He says which makes Lizzie chuckle. 

"Oh I will." She smirks before walking out of the store into the dark night. 

Lizzie walks back to the hotel which is a few blocks away, ignoring the calls and pick up lines thrown her way from random men. She walks into the hotel, smirking at the looks she gets and struts into the elevator, preparing herself for the longest night of her life. She knows as soon as her sister sees her lingerie, she won't be asleep for a long ass time. 

Lizzie takes a few deep breaths before knocking on her hotel door, smirking and leaning against the door frame. The door opens a few seconds later to reveal Josie, dressed in the suit she left and Lizzie almost drools at how hot she is. 

"Are you Josie?" Lizzie asks, shamelessly running her eyes up and down Josie's body. 

Josie steps aside and nods her head, a smirk tugging at her lips as Lizzie saunters into the room. Josie shuts the door and walks over to Lizzie who turns around and pushes Josie onto the couch. 

"So, what can I do for you?" Lizzie asks teasingly, slowly unbuttoning her coat. 

Josie watches with eager lust filled eyes and gulps. "I think you know what."

Lizzie chuckles. "Are you this snarky to all the prostitutes you hire?"

"Just the hot ones." Josie quips which makes Lizzie roll her eyes playfully. 

"How does your wife feel about you sleeping with prostitutes?" Lizzie asks which makes Josie glance down at the fake wedding ring on her finger. 

"We aren't loyal to each other. It's a business marriage." Josie shrugs, her dick twitching in her boxers when the last button is popped open and she gets a glance of the lingerie Lizzie is wearing. 

"Sounds miserable." Lizzie pouts which makes Josie nod. "Well maybe I can help with that." She smirks. 

Lizzie leans over to the speaker and puts hers and Josie's sex playlist on. ‘Dance for you’ by Beyoncé echos through the speaker and Lizzie turns to the brunette with a smirk, swaying her hips as she struts over to her. Josie watches her sisters hips as they teasingly sway in front of her, the bodies spinning around and continuing to tease her sister. Josie desperately wants to reach out and squeeze Lizzie’s ass, maybe give it a few smacks and leave her handprint there. 

Josie gasps pleasurably when Lizzie sits down on her lap and grinds her ass into her crotch. Josie’s hands shoot to Lizzie’s lips to encourage her movements, Lizzie’s hips swaying to the beat on the song and she leans her body back against Josie’s, listening to her sister pant into her ear. 

Lizzie spins herself around so she’s straddling Josie, still grinding and swaying her hips to the beat of the song. 

“You’re gonna kill me.” Josie groans, feeling herself become as hard as ever. 

Lizzie chuckles and leans down to whisper in her ear. “Oh, baby, we’re not just getting started.”

A/N sorry it took to long to update, I’ve been busy with work. Don’t worry, there will be a second part to this chapter, I just wanted to give you something to read for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a another part dw! Send in your requests what you want to see in this book!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
